


A Kind of Poetry

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (barchie) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Betty finds some of Archie's lyrics lying around and decides to read them. She doesn't expect them to be about her.Prompt: Betty finds a song that Archie wrote and she reads it and finds out its about her and Archie catches her reading it and he admits he's in love with her and then they get together!





	A Kind of Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to barchiefanfiction on Tumblr, you guys should check it out!
> 
> Also I used one of the songs I wrote that I didn't get to use for Sunshine Heart ha.

The air is hot and still, the breeze Betty had been hoping would float in through her bedroom window non-existent. She hasn’t moved from her bed in an hour, and sweat pools in the small of her back. The air conditioner broke sometime yesterday afternoon, and there is no one to fix it until tomorrow. Of course, the one day without it happens to be the hottest day of the summer.

Betty fans herself with a piece of paper she’s folded up, but it’s ineffective. She needs to get out of this house, find somewhere cooler. The cinema, maybe. She can hear music coming from next door, the sound of Archie strumming his guitar, and makes the decision that she’ll go over and ask if he wants to see a movie with her. If not, he probably at least has a working air conditioner and she can hang out there.

She changes from her tank top into a floaty white dress and heads next door, Archie’s voice getting louder as she goes. She pauses at the garage door, looking in at him with a fond smile on her face. He’s got his head down over the guitar, his shirt off. Not that she can blame him. It’s hot as hell. He must sense her presence after a few moments, because he looks up, smiling when he sees her.

“Hey,” he says, stopping mid strum.

“Hey,” Betty replies, walking over to him. “My air conditioner is broken. You want to come to the movies with me?”

“What’s on?” Archie asks.

“I have no idea,” Betty shrugs. “I just figured they’d have air-conditioning.”

Archie gives a melodic laugh and puts his guitar down. “Okay, just let me go get a shirt,” he says. Betty nods and Archie heads inside to put some clothes on. She takes a seat on the stool he’d just been sitting on, noticing some pages of lyrics laying on the floor beside it. He won’t mind if she reads them right? He usually plays her the songs he writes anyway.

She’s no good at imagining melodies or anything like that, but she can appreciate the lyrics for what they are. A kind of poetry. She picks up the pages and reads the title. **_Someone You Deserve_** , it reads. She glances down at the first line, and once she’s started, she can’t stop.

 ** _Verse:_**  
_I’m just a dumb kid_  
_Don’t have anything figured out_  
_Sitting here, lonely tonight_  
_Thinking about all the times I let you down_

_Like when you gave me your heart_  
_But I couldn’t take it_  
_‘Cause I was afraid_  
_That I would just break it_  
_But_

_**Chorus:** _  
_One day I will tell you how it’s always been you_  
_Back then I didn’t trust my own voice_  
_I didn’t want hurt you, but I know I don’t deserve you_  
_And I know that I made the wrong choice_  
_And I wanted to tell you then, but I lost the nerve_  
_But maybe one day I’ll be someone you deserve_

_**Verse:** _  
_I’d be a damn fool_  
_Not to give you everything you dream of_  
_Sitting here, nostalgic tonight_  
_Thinking about the times I fell deeper in love_

_Like when I said let’s get married_  
_But you said we’re too young_  
_But I will keep waiting_  
_‘Cause I know you’re the one_  
_And_

_**Chorus** _

_**Bridge** _  
_I don’t have anything to give you_  
_I know I’m not worthy of you_  
_I know you think words are just words_  
_I know you’ve cried, that you’ve been hurt_  
_And I know that’s all on me_  
_But I’m gonna try my hardest to be the man you need me to be_  
_And_

**_Chorus_ **

Betty stares at the lyrics, reading them over again, quickly, trying to work out if she’s misinterpreted. The first verse – that could be about anyone. But there’s no mistaking the second verse. Unless he’s asked someone else to marry him lately… this song is about _her._ But – it’s a _love_ song. That Archie wrote. About her. She has to read it again.

Her heart is thumping out of her chest, and when she puts her hand to her face she finds her cheek is wet. Has she been crying?

“Betty?” Archie’s concerned voice startles her. “Are you--?” He spots the paper in her hand and he pales. He’s silent for a moment before he works up the courage to say something. “You weren’t supposed to see that. Sorry.”

“It’s about me,” Betty states, and Archie nods, looking kind of awkward. Betty’s heart is hammering in her chest, and feelings that she’s tried to squash for years come billowing to the surface.

“We can just… forget it,” Archie hedges. “Right? Pretend you never saw it? This doesn’t have to be weird. I mean… it’s just a song.”

“So it’s not true?” Betty asks. That would be worse. To get her hopes up like that, and then tell her it’s just a song.

“What?”

“You said it was just a song. But these lyrics… did you mean them, or…” she trails off. Archie licks his lips, studying her.

“I meant it,” he finally says. “I know it’s probably not what you want to hear, and it’s not really how I wanted to tell you… but Betty… I love you,” he says. Betty looks down, not meeting his gaze.

“How could you possibly think I wouldn’t want to hear that?” she says when she finally looks back up. She stands up and walks towards him, looking at Archie’s dumbstruck expression. “All that stuff in the song, about not being good enough for me… you don’t really think that, do you?”

“Of course I do,” Archie laughs shortly. “Betty, you’re amazing. And I’m definitely not… but I really am trying to be good enough for you.”

“You’re already there,” Betty tells him fiercely. She reaches for his face with both hands and pulls him in to kiss him, like she’s wanted to for so long. Betty swears she hears Archie let out a small sigh the moment their lips meet, and then he’s kissing her back, pulling her close like he never wants to let her go. Betty smiles into the kiss, and Archie grins in response.

“Archie,” Betty whispers against his mouth. “I love you too, you know.”

“Good,” Archie says, kissing her again. Betty laughs, pulling away.

“Still want to go to the movies?”

“Like a date?”

“Sure,” Betty says. Archie takes her hand in his.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
